Humiliation with Hindrances
by Gipsy
Summary: NOT CONTINUED ATM! When Severus Snape praises Hermione during a lesson, Draco Malfoy and his friends swear to take revange. They decided to humiliate Hermione... - this is a translation from my german story "Demütigung mit Hindernissen"!
1. Potions

**Potions**

Joyfully Hermione looked into her cauldron – the liquid inside had changed into a deep blue and silver curls rose from it. She had managed to create the potions of living deads, one of the most potent healing potions in the world of magic, absolutely perfect at once.

With a sigh the intelligent witch looked up and gave her teacher an angry glance – never he would admit that her potion was good or even give some housepoints for it.

"Oh, just give a damn on it!" she told herself, "I know it's good and that's enough!"

"Mione, your potions is perfect! Please, can't you help me with mine? PLEASE!" a begging whisper came from her right side.

"Ron … you did not follow the sixth line! Heat the potion once again and then add three drops of vermouth. If you continue with line seven then, you should at least succeed half-decent." Hermione whispered back.

"Thanks, Herms, you are such a sweetheart!"

A hushed cry sounded from the seats behind Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron turned guiltily to Lavender Brown and blinked apologetically with his eyes.

"You have got a very jealous girlfriend there, Ron!" Harry grinned.

In the meantime, Severus Snape had stepped just behind Hermiones cauldron and given it a quick glance. He had seen her angry face before and knew very well what she had thought.

An absolutely different glance came from the front of the class – Draco Malfoy seemed to be very proud of his potion. It too was deep blue, but the smoke was more grey than silver and it rose in rings, not in curls, but still quiet good for the first attempt.

Snape knitted his eyebrows – even though he liked this boy, his attitude was very annoying.

"Okay then" he murmured and a malicious grin flew over his lips.

"The lessons draws to a close, ladies and gentlemen. You are now in the sixth year of your career here in Hogwarts, so I will tell you some news about the procedure for this year. We will go through one potion each lesson, if you cannot follow this pace, it's your own problem, I will not make any exceptions! Furthermore I will state the best potion at the very end of every lesson and with its help teach you some more information – which you of course will write down!"

A murmur occurred throughout the classroom – one potion each lesson? That would mean a big amount of work.

"The best potion this time …" Snape began and at once noticed the arrogant smile in Draco Malfoys face. He stopped for a moment, then turned to Hermione.

"I have never seen such a perfect potion in the first lesson after the big holiday, Miss Granger, and this one is a NEWT-level potion, which makes your success even more amazing!" he said calmly.

While he now, with a dipper full of Hermiones potion in his hand, explained the advantages of this liquid in particular and the healing potion generally, the eyes of the students grew bigger and bigger. When he said the words "10 points for Gryffindor", two thuds could be heard – Hermione and Malfoy had fallen from their chairs in disbelieve. Only with a big effort Severus Snape was able to restrain a grin.


	2. The Plan

_So, after this very long break I now returned with the second chapter of Humiliation with Hindrances. I just want to remember you: I am german, my english is just learned at school, so I can't guarantee anything ... I think, I made some awful mistakes in here, but please ... don't be too harsh , _

_Now - have fun!!  
_

* * *

**The Plan**

„Did you see Malfoy when Snape said that Hermione is the best?"

Laughing the four Gryffindors – because of their free choice of classes only Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lavender still took potions lessons – sat in the common room and told their friends what had happened before.

"A little bit strange, though, I think. Why did Snape praise Mione's potion when Malfoy's was nearly as good?", Harry said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps he has a crush on her!", Parvati Patil giggled and the laughter in the Gryffindor common room grew louder.

"I think he just had no other choice but to complement her. What I mean is … just a really stupid guy would not notice how very clever our dear Mione is!", Dean Thomas interjected smiling at Hermione. She just shook her head and turned bright pink.

oOoOoOo

"What the hell is wrong with Snape?", Draco Malfoy asked furiously once again. He too sat in the common room together with his Slytherin friends, but here the normally cool atmosphere was even more frosty and tense: The Prince of Slytherin had been humiliated by a mudblood.

"Draco, we have to pay this bitch back!", Pansy Parkinson squeaked and placed her head on Malfoys lap. The blond boy began to play with the dark hair of the girl – she was right!

"What do ya think, darling, what would hurt HER most?"

The silence was almost perfect for a moment – no one really had an idea what would do best.

"Ha!", Millicent Bullstrode exclaimed suddenly, "I got it! This Granger girl never had a boyfriend, had she? What if she falls in love thinking that she is loved just as much? Let's write anonymous love letters so that she will fall in love with the writer. Then we will invite her to go to the Valentine's ball … where she will get to know everything! That would hurt any woman!"

Again a short silence …

"Milly, you are a genious! That surprised me, never thought, you can be that malicious!", Blaise Zabini commented and grinned at his best friend not noticing the content smile of Millicent.

"You guys really think this will work? You know … Granger and … love?" Draco hesitated.

"Of course! You forgot Victor Krum?"

Dracos eyes started to glow: "I see … yeah, I think, this idea is good. I will just start writing … but Pansy … you have to help me, I really don't know how to bewitch this mudblood…"

"Just use your charm, Draco, that always works!", Millicent flattered.

oOoOoOo

Some time later the four Slytherins walked up to the Owlery to find an owl that would leave no hint who sent it.

For a last time they read the lines Draco had written:

_Dear Hermione!_

_I got to know about your triumph during the potion lessons and now I just have to tell you: I really, really do admire you! Your intelligence is beyond anything, you don't lack courage and kind-heartedness and furthermore you just turned into a really beautiful butterfly!_

_All together this turns you not just into an absolutely desirable woman but also into an unreachable … so I prefer to stay anonymous!_

_Adoringly yours,_

_XXX_


End file.
